Shinigami's Son
by aicchan
Summary: Namaku Duo Maxwell. Satu-satunya misiku saat ini adalah memastikan aku siap untuk menjadi apa yang ayah inginkan. Agar aku tak memalukan nama 'Shinigami' yang menjadi salah satu nama julukan yang ditakuti semasa perang. -FROZEN TEARDROP fic. Enjoy-


Namaku Duo Maxwell. Umurku 14 tahun. Ayahku seorang pendeta, kalau sedang tidak ada tugas. Ya— aku bukan anak bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau ayahku bukan seorang pendeta biasa, melainkan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai mata-mata profesional yang sering pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang berbahaya.

Dan aku pun bukan sekedar anak remaja yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Karena di usia sat anak-anak sebayaku lebih senang bermain, aku lebih suka untuk mengutak-atik dan merakit senjata dan juga merancang sistem keamanan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING 'FROZEN TEARDROP'**__ © Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, Studio SUNRISE_

_**Shinigami's Son **__© aicchan_

_Duo Maxwell Jr._

_-not so close to the story on the Novel-_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hujan turun rintik-rintik pagi ini. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan melihat jam digital yang memproyeksikan angka 7 dan 30 berdampingan. Menguap, aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan merapikannya. Lalu aku segera berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Di rumah ini, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayah. Ibu meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil, jadi ayah merawatku seorang diri.

Memakai kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana jeans, aku lalu menyisir dan mengepang rambutku. Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau aku ini belahan ayahku karena kami mirip sekali. Terutama rambut panjang kami yang selalu terjalin dalam kepangan rapi. Tapi ayah selalu bilang mataku adalah mata ibu. Berwarna sebiru langit di musim semi.

Selesai bersiap, aku menyambar jaket juga tas pinggangku dan keluar kamar menuju ke ruang makan. Dari tangga, aku bisa mencium wangi roti yang dibakar. Ayah ada di rumah! Segera aku melajukan langkahku dan membuka pintu dapur. Di sana, aku terkejut melihat bukan hanya ada ayah, tapi juga seseorang asing yang belum pernah aku temui, tapi rasanya aku kenal dia.

"Kau sudah bangun, Duo. Kemarilah." Ayah menyapa dan menyuruhku masuk.

Aku pun melangkah ke sebelah ayah yang memandang orang asing itu. Rambutnya hitam dan diikat dengan rapi. Dia memakai pakaian khas China.

"Kenalkan, ini Chang Wufei. Kau ingat kan? Aku pernah cerita tentangnya."

Barulah aku sadar. Dia salah satu orang di foto yang ada di ruang kerja ayah. Chang Wufei dari koloni L-5, mantan pilot Gundam Shenlong. Aku pun menjabat tangan pria berwajah dingin itu, kemudian aku duduk di kursiku. Ayah menghidangkan roti panggang dan telur mata sapi padaku juga pada Master Chang.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi tiga hari. Dan selama waktu itu, aku ingin kau mempelajari semua dokumen yang aku siapkan di meja kerjaku."

Ck. Menyebalkan. Ini kali pertama aku bertemu ayah setelah dua hari, sekarang mau langsung ditinggal. Tapi aku tidak bisa protes. Aku tahu tugas ayah sangat berat. Terlebih sekarang kondisi bumi juga koloni sedang berada dalam masa gawat. Jauh lebih parah dari perang puluhan tahun lalu. Karenanya, sebagai mantan pilot Gundam, ayah masih terus berurusan dengan militer dan juga pihak-pihak politik.

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku dengan cepat, "Jam berapa ayah akan berangkat?" Tanyakku.

"Dua jam lagi. Kau mau keluar?"

"Ya. Aku janji membetulkan gadget punya Alan. Tidak akan sampai satu jam." Aku berdiri dan memakai jaketku. "Sampai nanti." Aku mengambil _skateboard_ di sebelah pintu belakang dapur dan langsung meninggalkan rumah.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku melajukan _skateboard_-ku, menikung dua kali dari taman kota yang tak jauh dari rumah, aku pun tiba di tempatku dan teman-temanku biasa berkumpul. Alan ada di sana bersama beberapa orang temanku yang lain.

"Yo, Duo. Tumben pagi-pagi sekali."

Aku menyambut tangan Alan dalam satu high five yang lumayan keras, "Di rumah sedang ada tamu." Aku duduk di bawah pohon yang menghadap langsung ke taman. Hari minggu begini, taman pasti penuh dengan anak-anak.

"Father Maxwell sudah kembali dari L-3?" Tanya Alan.

"Yeah. Tapi segera pergi lagi. Jadi kemarikan gadgetmu karena aku cuma punya waktu kurang dari 1 jam."

"Eeeh— kau juga ikut pergi, Duo?" Alan memberikanku mesin gamenya.

Aku pun langsung membongkar gadget hitam itu dengan alat-alat yang aku bawa di tas pinggangku, "Aku tidak ikut. Tapi ayah menyuruhku belajar sesuatu di rumah."

"Hee..." Alan duduk di sebelahku, "Apa kau mau jadi pendeta juga seperti ayahmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan membongkar isi mesin game portable milik Alan.

"Tapi kau beruntung ya, punya ayah seperti Father Maxwell. Orangnya baik, ramah, selalu tersenyum."

"_Kau tidak tahu saja kalau ayah sudah marah dan memegang senjatanya."_ Batinku. Aku membiarkan Alan terus mengoceh di sebelahku yang sedang membenahi kabel-kabel yang semerawut di dalam gadget, tak begitu rumit dari pada latihan dari ayah untuk menyambungkan sistem kerja Gundam. Kurang dari 20 menit, aku selesai memperbaiki console game itu, "_Finish_! Kau hutang 1 burger dan _french fries_ padaku, _dude_."

"Thank you, Duo! Aku akan belikan apa saja yang kau mau!" seru Alan, si maniak game, gembira.

Aku berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku, "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok." Sekali lagi melaju dengan skateboard kesayanganku, aku meluncur menuju rumah. Kali ini mengambil jalan pintas dengan menyusuri langsung ke dalam taman. Menghindari orang-orang di sana. Itu menyenangkan. Seperti simulasi pilot Gundam yang sudah aku tekuni sejak aku berumur 6 tahun.

Saat aku berbelok di tikungan akhir menuju rumah, mendadak muncul seseorang. Alhasil aku pun menabraknya dengan sukses. Aku jatuh berguling di tanah trotoar sementara orang yang aku tabrak terhuyung dan sempat berpegang pada dinding agar tidak jatuh.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang –sepertinya- terantuk. Lalu aku berdiri dan mengambil skateboard-ku. Orang yang aku tabrak tadi memandangku. Aku sendiri memperhatikan penampilan pemuda yang sepertinya 1-2 tahun lebih tua dariku itu. Sedikit aneh melihat dia memakai mantel panjang di tengah musim semi begini. Rambut coklatnya berpotongan pendek, tapi poninya panjang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Pemuda itu memakai topi dan kacamata hitam.

Belum lagi aku sempat meminta maaf, si aneh itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengacuhkan aku. "Dasar aneh." Aku pun memutuskan berjalan saja ke rumah karena kakiku sakit. Mungkin terantuk sesuatu saat jatuh tadi. Membawa _skateboard_ di tangan, aku pun pulang.

"Aku pulang." Aku meletakkan skateboard di sebelah pintu dan langsung menuju ke ruang kerja ayah, karena dari sanalah aku mendengar suara percakapan."

"—Tapi tanpa Heero, semua ini tidak ada artinya, Wufei!"

Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu ruangan itu saat mendengar suara ayah yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kau tahu _cryocapsule_ tak bisa dibuka begitu saja. Butuh waktu." Suara Master Chang terdengar lebih kalem.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu. Situasi makin tidak terkendali dan Preventer tidak bisa menangani semua masalah di angkasa."

"'_Sleeping Beauty'_ harus tetap tidur sampai saatnya kita benar-benar membutuhkannya. Begitu juga dengan _'Little Prince'_."

Terdengar suara barang yang diletakkan dengan kasar di meja, "Terserah kau saja."

"Sekarang yang penting kau harus siapkan Duo sebagai pilot Warlock."

"Tenang saja. Anak itu jauh lebih berbakat dibanding aku. Nilai simulasinya tak pernah kurang dari 198 persen."

Karena tak ada sahutan, aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh— Kau sudah pulang, Duo." Ayah berdiri di dekat jendela sementara Master Chang duduk dan meminum tehnya. Ada setumpukan dokumen di meja, sepertinya itulah tadi yang dibanting ayah.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku pelajari?" Tanyaku langsung.

Ayah merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sebuah _mini disk_ padaku, "Semua ada di sana. Tiga hari waktumu untuk mempelajari dan menguasainya. Lalu kau ikut denganku ke L-5."

"Baiklah." Aku menyimpan mini disk itu di saku jaketku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Oi, apa tak ada salam perpisahan untuk ayahmu ini?"

Aku mendengus, "Biasanya juga tidak pernah." Dan aku pun berlalu dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke kamarku sendiri. Sampai di sana, aku menekan satu tombol di samping pintu dan semua jendela di kamarku tertutup dan dilapisi oleh baja yang bahkan akan bergeming meski kau tembak dengan _beam _sebuah pesawat tempur standart.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur dan memasukkan _mini disk_ dari ayah ke alat yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Secara otomatis proyektor pun menampilkan isi _mini disk_ itu di dinding kamarku.

'Prelude'

Itu judul pertama dari ratusan rekaman gambar yang berisi informasi mengenai peperangan di tahun A.C 195, dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Tentang satu mobile Suit yang terbuat dari gundaminum alloy yang dinamakan Gundam. Lima Gundam yang diciptakan untuk melaksanakan Operation Meteor, namun pada akhirnya membelot dan bertempur demi keyakinan para pilotnya.

Aku mempelajari data kelima gundam itu termasuk data-data pilotnya. Ada nama ayah berdampingan dengan Gundam Deathscythe. Gundam hitam legam yang tampak benar-benar seperti sosok Dewa Kematian, sama seperti julukan ayah dulu 'Shinigami'. Data ketiga pilot lainnya juga sudah aku hafal di luar kepala. Aku pikir akan sampai situ saja, tapi ternyata ada satu slide lagi yang tersisa.

'Heero Yuy – Wing Zero Gundam'

Aku langsung duduk tegak dan mengambil remote slide. Aku mem-pause tampilan itu. sedikit tidak percaya kalau akhirnya ayah memberiku data dari pilot Gundam legendaris yang dikatakan adalah yang paling kuat diantara pilot lainnya. Seorang pilot yang mampu mengendalikan Zero System yang kabarnya bisa mempengaruhi akal sehat manusia biasa.

Aku menekan tombol next dan membaca dengan teliti apa yang ada dalam slide itu. data-data sang _Perfect Soldier_ yang baru kali ini aku baca. Tak satu pun slide aku lewatkan sia-sia hingga semua data terekam sempurna dalam otakku.

Saat itu telingaku menangkap suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Aku mematikan slide itu dan keluar dari kamar menuju ke pintu depan.

"Oh— turun juga kau akhirnya. Siap memberi ayahmu ini pelukan?" Ayah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang sudi?" Kataku. Lalu aku melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri di sebelah mobil limousine hitam. Aku kenal dia, sama seperti Master Chang, mantan pilot Gundam. Dia adalah Trowa Barton, atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Doctor T. Di sebelahnya berdiri pemuda yang tadi aku tabrak. Ah— ternyata dia yang bernama Trowa Phobos, penerus Doctor T. Posisinya sama sepertiku, sebagai penerus pilot Gundam.

"Jangan cari perkara dengan anak-anak lokal sementara aku pergi. Dan pastikan kau pelajari slide yang aku berikan." Kata ayah seraya memakai topi hitam kesayangannya. Penampilan seorang pendeta yang dihormati oleh orang-orang di koloni Mars ini. Benar-benar penipu ulung. "Sampai jumpa, Duo." Ayah mengacak poniku sambil tersenyum lebar meski jelas wajahku cemberut.

Kemudian empat orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah. Aku pun kembali ke kamarku setelah memastikan pintu depan terkunci. Menyebalkan memang selalu ditinggal di rumah sementara ayah pergi. Meski menyebalkan dan selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, ayah adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang aku punya.

Menyambar remote slide, aku pun melanjutkan sesi belajarku. Aku benar-benar menghafal semua data yang tercantum di setiap slide. _Perfect Soldier_. Julukan yang terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Aku jadi ingin menjajal kemampuannya sebagai pilot. Ku rasa aku tidak akan kalah darinya.

.

Saat aku selesai mempelajari semua data, aku melihat jam digital di meja dan mendaati kalau hari sudah malam sekali. Hampir tengah malam. Memenuhi tuntutan perut, aku pun menormalkan lagi fungsi kamarku dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Sengaja tak ku nyalakan lampu di rumah, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

Takut?

Kau bercanda? Aku putra tunggal pilot Gundam dengan julukan 'Dewa Kematian', kegelapan dan kerahasiaan adalah teman baikku.

Aku masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam seadanya. Pasta instan dan segelas susu panas. Sambil memasak, aku jadi berpikir. Apa perang akan kembali pecah? Apa kedamaian yang selama ini selalu dijaga ayah dan juga anggota Preventer akhirnya tak bisa dipertahankan?

'_Sleeping Beauty' _dan _'Little Prince'_.

Dua nama sandi yang dikatakan Master Chang. Aku jadi menduga kalau itu adalah nama sandi untuk Heero Yuy dan Relena Peacecraft yang memang tak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi beberapa tahun sejak perang dahulu berakhir.

Masih banyak misteri yang tersimpan meski data yang aku dapat juga semakin banyak. Tapi aku punya firasat kalau keterlibatanku dalam apapun yang akan terjadi di dunia ini sudah semakin dekat. Jadi satu-satunya misiku saat ini adalah memastikan aku siap untuk menjadi apa yang ayah inginkan. Agar aku tak memalukan nama 'Shinigami' yang menjadi salah satu nama julukan yang ditakuti semasa perang.

.

.

**1 year later-**

.

.

Kini aku berdiri di samping ayah. Bersama dengan Master Chang dan seorang gadis bernama Kathy Po. Di hadapan kami ada sebuah _crypocapsule_ yang dalam proses pencairan dan pembukaan. Akhirnya sosok yang tertidur dalam suhu beku selama 30 tahun itu bisa dibangkitkan kembali. Sosok legendaris yang hanya aku kenal sebatas data. Pilot Wing Zero Gundam yang ternama.

Heero Yuy.

Akhirnya aku bisa langsung bertemu dengan si _Perfect Soldier_ itu.

Saat crypocapsule itu terbuka sempurna, tampak sebuah tangan meraih sisi kapsul beku itu dan sosok Heero Yuy pun tampak diantara kabut dingin yang menyelimuti tempat kami berdiri. Aku membeku memandang kilau permata _Prussian Blue_ yang menatap kami dengan tajam. Mata seorang prajurit, seorang _assasin_ yang terlatih.

Saat itu ayah maju hingga berjarak sekian langkah dari Heero, "Lama tak bersua, Heero."

Si pilot Wing Zero itu memandang ayah dengan tajam, "Kau..."

"Aku adalah dia yang akan lari dan bersembunyi tapi tak akan pernah berbohong." Ujar ayah.

Sepertinya itu menjadi pengungkap jati diri yang efektif, karena Heero langsung bisa menerka siapa yang ada di depannya, "... Duo... Maxwell?"

"Itu namaku." Sahutku sambil berjalan ke sisi ayah.

Pandangan Heero kini berpaling padaku dan ada kilau terkejut di sana.

"Salam kenal, Heero Yuy. Aku adalah partnermu yang baru."

Detik itu, aku siap untuk menghadapi kehidupanku yang tak akan pernah sama lagi dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Kini aku siap untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang prajurit.

Sebagai anak dari sang 'Shinigami'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Shinigami's Son**_

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YAK! Nekad aja bikin fic tentang Duo Maxwell Junior aka anak dari Duo Maxwell. Padahal baru baca novelnya di chap 1 doank, udah ngaco bikin fic before story macam ini.

Well... dimohon masukan dan segala reviewnya.

Thank You :D


End file.
